


Love Begins at Home

by orphan_account



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Hurt/Comfort, Johanna and Kaisa are Mom material, Johanna swears, Sketchbook ship, Slight makeout session, cottagecore au, duh - Freeform, kinda angst, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Johanna and Kaisa live together in a small cottage, hidden in a forest with no neighbors for miles. The couple fall into a bit of trouble, but they manage to fix it.
Relationships: Johanna | Hilda's Mum & The Librarian (Hilda), Johanna | Hilda's Mum/The Librarian (Hilda), Johanna/Kaisa (Hilda), Sketchbook ship - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Love Begins at Home

Johanna smoothed out her jeans, brushing away dirt that was covered. She smiled at her picked berries that laid in the basket she held. Her collared, short-sleeve cream shirt rustled in the wind. She breathed in deeply, basking in the sun’s glow, and inhaled the fresh air. The green blades of grass crunched beneath her brown boots as she greeted Kaisa, who had just finished setting up the clothes on the clothing line. 

Her girlfriend’s hair was tied half up, half down. She wore a purple laced, flower-patterned dress that reached below her thighs and black combat boots. The witch pressed her lips against Johanna’s, peering over at the basket.

“We’ll be making cherry pie.” The brunette woman exclaimed. Kaisa grinned ear to ear.

“That will be lovely.” She replied warmly. 

Hand in hand, the two entered their small cottage house. Johanna got to cooking, pulling out the recipes as Kaisa began to run water under the cherries in the sink.

* * *

Kaisa ate her final piece of the pie, humming in content. Johanna’s pies never fail to satisfy her stomach. She cleaned up the table, washing the plates until they were squeaky clean. She paused briefly in her cleaning when warm arms wrapped around her waist and a head rested on her back.

She finished in comfortable silence, Johanna removed herself from her lover and tugged on Kaisa’s sleeve. She took her back outside, her girlfriend trailed behind her, confused. 

“I found a small pond the other day, I think you’ll like it.” Johanna explained. 

Kaisa stopped, she reached the end of the cliff and as she was about to call for Johanna, her girlfriend slipped. She watched as her body disappeared below her, the black-haired woman sprinted and missed catching her hand. She was too stunned to think of a spell to stop her from falling, to rescue her. Her heart leaped in her throat, yelling out her lover’s name. She peered below the small cliff, locking eyes with Johanna. 

Her legs were hunched together and she crouched down on herself. She looked okay, holding her ankle close to her. The brunette-haired woman offered the other a tight smile.

“I’m okay… I think I twisted my leg…”

Kaisa cursed under her breath, slowly making her way down the cliff, despite Johanna’s worrying protests. It wasn’t too steep, but dirt covered her hands as she sat beside her girlfriend. She pulled out the wand that was always on her, murmuring a spell. 

An ice pack appeared in her hand, thanks to her magic. Johanna already rolled up her pant leg, the two inspecting the injured leg. It was red and had begun to swell. Kaisa sighed heavily as she placed the ice pack firmly on the ankle. 

She shook her head, glancing up at Johanna. “You should be more careful, you know better.” She scolded. Johanna pursed her lips. 

“I guess my excitement went overboard… I wasn’t watching where I was going, but accidents happen sometimes.” She replied. Kaisa sighed again. 

“I suppose I’ll take you to see the pond another time.” Johanna shrugged before pressing a kiss on Kaisa’s forehead. 

She sputtered in response, taken aback. “W-What was that for?” 

“For always having my back and worrying about me, I appreciate you, Kaisa.” The woman smiled brightly at her, ignoring the pain in her ankle. Blush grew on the witch’s face, she stared at the ice pack instead of her girlfriend.

“You...You shouldn’t thank me. I...I could’ve saved you in time if I didn’t freeze up…” Kaisa admitted. She still struggled with her spells, she wasn’t confident enough in herself. Johanna carefully leaned forward, closing the gap between their hands.

“Don’t you dare apologize, it was my fault I fell. I should be paying more attention to my surroundings, don’t blame my arrogance on yourself.” She replied sternly. Kaisa couldn’t think of a response.

A few moments passed, the two needed to get back home to properly care for Johanna’s ankle. Kaisa stood up, holding her wand high in the air before starting her spell. 

A purple flow of magic erupted around Johanna’s body, carrying her off the ground. Kaisa slowly reached back up the hill, it was a bit difficult to climb back up, but she managed. She eyed her girlfriend carefully as they slowly made their way back home.

* * *

Kaisa cautiously laid Johanna down on their comfortable couch, grabbing a pillow to elevate her ankle. She went through the medicine cabinet and found an elastic bandage. She slowly wrapped it around the other’s ankle, ignoring Johanna’s statements;  _ I can do it myself! _

She beelined back to the medicine cabinet, fishing out pain reliever medicine, and filled up water to give to Johanna. She handed the contents to her, running her hand through her hair anxiously. Johanna finished gulping the medicine down, placing the cup of water on the coaster. She rested her hands on her lap, sharing eye contact with Kaisa. 

“I’m okay, Kaisa. You’re like a hovering mother.” She joked, chuckling under her breath. Kaisa huffed, a smile of her own appearing on her face. 

She pointed to the love chair that was across from her. “Read me one of your books and settle in, we can relax now.” She hummed. 

Kaisa was a bit hesitant but complied and picked out one of Johanna’s favorite books, taking a seat. She began reading, as if she was a teacher reading to a class of children, not that she minded. Occasionally, Johanna would read to her to calm her down after a nightmare took place. 

She was only a few chapters in before her girlfriend fell asleep. She recalled that the side effects of the medicine were drowsiness. She put the book away with a bit of magic and pulled the fluffiest blanket she could find over her sleeping lover. 

About two weeks had passed and Johanna’s ankle was doing significantly better, she was able to walk on her own. The pain lessened and was barely there, for the most part. 

The brunette-haired woman’s voice filled the quiet air. 

“Why don’t we go to that pond I found? Well, before things got in the way…” 

Kaisa blinked, uncertain if it was the best idea. She perked her head away from the book in her hands, she closed it with a soft  _ thud _ . 

“I...Suppose, on one condition. I’m allowed to use my magic to safely get you to the ground of the cliff.” Her voice was hesitant.

“Perfect.” Johanna grinned.

* * *

Johanna felt her heart warm as Kaisa’s facial features softened, and her usual blase face twitched into a bright smile. Her eyes were lively, watching the pond before her. 

The small pond was hidden behind a group of bushes, the freshwater twinkled in the sun’s light. Lily pads floated gently on top of the water, moving side to side. Tadpoles and fishes swam in the water, silent as a mouse. 

“What a gorgeous view.” Kaisa breathed out, completely mesmerized. It may have just been a pond, but the witch had always appreciated what nature had to offer. Johanna hummed in agreement. She rested her head on Kaisa’s shoulder, snuggling up to her on the grass where they sat. Kaisa chuckled, pulling her in. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Kaisa dropped to the ground, reeling Johanna with her. The two laid on the grounds of the Earth, occasionally pointing at clouds to see what they resemble. 

Suddenly, Kaisa leaned over Johanna’s body, a smirk on her face. Her face approached the other’s, their lips meeting in the middle. They kissed passionately before running out of breath. Kaisa’s arms hid between her girlfriend’s hips, rubbing her sides gently. Their lips met again before Johanna pulled back, propping her arms on the grass.

“Shit, I forgot to water the plants this morning!” 

* * *

Johanna watched the droplets of water pour from the watering can, the soil of the plants soaking the liquid eagerly. The woman was known to forget to hydrate her plants, leaving them to die. She was known to be a plant killer. 

Kaisa was busy with a book in her hand, hunched over on the porch. The brunette-haired woman hummed quietly to herself, finishing up her chores. She went over to the strawberry bushes, scanning for the perfect one. She plucked two, one for herself and the other for Kaisa. She took a seat beside the other woman, offering her a strawberry. As Kaisa was about to take it from her hands, Johanna shrank back.

“Open your mouth and say ‘ah’!” She teased while the witch rolled her eyes. 

“You really are a mother, now that I think about it.” 

Johanna blinked, tilting her head. Kaisa used her advantage and snatched the strawberry away from her girlfriend, eating it gladfully. The woman pouted. The two ate their strawberries, chattering among themselves. 

“You mentioned how I’m a mother, elaborate please.” Johanna hummed, curiosity dripping in her tone. 

“Johanna, you just tried to hand feed me a strawberry, that’s something a mother would do with their toddler. Also, you check to see the animals that visit us all the time, like they’re injured or ill. You  _ even  _ named them!”

“So what if I named them? I may have gotten attached, but-”

“See?! You just admitted it!” Kaisa exclaimed. Johanna huffed in response, desperately thinking of a way to retort. She couldn’t think of anything on the spot. 

The witch leaned over, pressing a few kisses to her jaw. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, I admire it. It’s nice to see you express your love for others. It means you’d make a splendid parent.” Kaisa explained gently. 

“If I’m going to be a mother, you’re the only parent I’d want to be with.”

“W-What?!” Kaisa’s face blossomed into red at the thought of being a Mom.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really out here banging with the sketchbook ship content. I normally don't write so frequently, I'll probably take a break, my brain is running low with ideas. Cottagecore au is the cutest damn thing I've ever found, so I had to add sketchbook ship into the equation. Cute girls being all lovey dovey with each other, what more do you need? Anyway, remember to stay safe and thanks for reading!


End file.
